A Visit From the Past
by sohalia94
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie are finally free from their abusive father, but when he comes back years later to surprise them at school, Jasper must save his sister from the one thing she fears the most, being taken back by her father. AH/AU. Please Read and Review!
1. A Surprise

JPOV

I was almost asleep as I listened to the calculus teacher drone on and on about ellipses. Like I cared about them. Then I noticed Rosalie staring at me and tugging at her sleeve. I looked down and carefully pulled my sleeve back down over my arm. It had ridden up enough that a girl that sits beside me was staring at my scars. Oops. Emmett was also in the room, though he was practically snoring.

"JASPER, ROSALIE, GET OUT HERE NOW!" I jumped as I heard a familiar voice yelling from outside the building. I ran past a shocked teacher and whispering students to the window on the other side of the classroom. I looked around for a second and there he was. My father.

"Rosalie, you better come see this," I said, my southern accent becoming prominent and displaying my distress. She ran over to the window and cursed under her breath.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, looking at me. He was staggering towards the building we were in, apparently drunk, and a few of his friend were behind him.

"I thought he was in jail Rosalie, I have no idea."

"Excuse me you two, can you tell me who this is making this disturbance?" asked the teacher sternly.

"Yes, sir I can tell you exactly who it is," I said.

"Then would you mind telling me Mr. Hale," he said back, glaring at me.

"It would be our father, Sir," I replied.

"Carlisle?"

"No, our biological father," I clarified. Emmett went white in his seat.

"I SAID NOW YOU TWO, WE GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE," he yelled, stumbling closer to the classroom.

"I bet we do," I heard Rosalie saying under her breath.

"Weren't you two abused by your father?" the teacher asked, confused.

"Yes, and he was supposed to be in jail. I'm not sure why he's here," I said back.

"Well, then. Take your seats and we'll hope he goes away," he said. I took my seat right next to the door. I knew what would happen soon. He would bust in, say something rude and try to take us by force.

"I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE BEFORE I COME IN AFTER YOU!" I tried to ignore him. The other kids were whispering and staring at us and I could practically feel the stress and anxiety radiating off of Rosalie. She had more bad memories of him than I did. And he beat the crap out of me daily. But she went through much worse. He raped her. I wouldn't let that happen to her ever again.

Just then the door busted open and my father walked in looking like he owned the place. He zeroed in on me and yanked me up by my hair. I stood up and managed to get him to let go. I quickly took a few steps back. I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't stupid either. The teacher had decided to play dumb. Or maybe he just was dumb, I'm not sure which.

"And who would you be, sir?" he asked politely. Sometimes teachers disgust me.

"My nam—"

"No, let me introduce you, this would be our father, or should I say sperm donor, because you sure as hell didn't act like a father," I interrupted. Then I instantly regretted what I said because he pulled back his arm and slapped me hard enough to throw my head to the side. I just stared back defiantly.

"Now please, sir, we don't encourage violence in our school," the teacher said. I swear they can be so stupid. I looked back at Rosalie and saw her clinging to Emmett, who was staring at us in disbelief. Having been abused himself, he knew what it would be like to stare your abuser in the face.

"How did you get out of jail?" I said coldly.

"Good behavior, could you believe that. They actually thought I was remorseful for what I did to you brats. Ha," he said, laughing at his own internal joke, "Now come on, we don't have all day."

"And where exactly do you plan on taking us?"

"It's none of your fucking business where I'm taking you just go," he said grabbing me by my hair and pulling me out the door, "you too Rosalie. I haven't forgot about you."


	2. A Flashback

We walked out the door, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, and then the rest of the building who happened to hear what was going on. The teacher was still stuttering weak protests. He let go of my hair again and started toward Rosalie and Emmett. I knew that look that he was giving her. I jumped in front of him.

"You will not hurt her again. Can't you see that she is terrified of you already?"

"Good, then I won't have to put the fear of God in her like I will you if you backtalk me one more time, boy." He tried to step around me, but I side-stepped to face him once more. He gestured to his friends, who promptly came to stand by my sides.

"I think we need to teach you a lesson in manners, boy," He said smiling.

"That's right, hold me down and beat me. I don't really care, you don't scare me anymore. And by the way, I'm surprised you even know the meaning of the word manners," I said, hoping to get him mad enough that he would forget Rosalie. It was enough.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE, BOY. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME NO MATTER WHAT, DO YOU HEAR ME." At this, much to my dismay, the rest of the school came rushing out of the buildings, among them being the rest of my family. This was going to be humiliating more than painful. Before I could react, the goons on either side of me had my arms trapped and my father and another of his friends started hitting me. Then the two on either side of me decided to join in and let me fall to the ground where I quickly curled into the fetal position and covered my head.

"You will learn to respect me, boy, one way or another," he said, emphasizing each word with a well placed kick to the stomach. When it was over I uncovered my head and hefted myself off of the concrete. I quickly analyzed my injuries. Two broken ribs, maybe three, a fractured hip, much bruising and maybe a concussion. Not the worst I've ever had.

"Is that the worst you could do old man, I think you're going soft," I said, wiping the blood from my face. The students and teachers were gasping in shock at what had just happened, but still weren't about to do anything. One of the students was calling the police, but nobody was answering from the looks of it. He didn't say anything to me, but gave me a wide berth and walked up to Rosalie. She stepped away from Emmett and stared at the ground determined that she wouldn't cry from the looks of her. I could tell she was distraught.

RPOV

"Hello Rosalie," he said, leering at me. It was disgusting and it brought back memories of things I would rather not face, "I'm sure you will come with me without a fight, won't you," he said.

"In your dreams," I said, staring into his eyes for the first time ever. I gave him a flat stare. He turned around and looked at Jasper and back to me.

"Well what's gotten into you two; it's a sad day when your own daughter can't even behave right in front of her father."

"But I see no father, I see a sick man that gets his kicks by beating and raping his children," I said boldly.

"Well you little whore; I'll tell you what I think. I think that you will come with me, or I will force you to come with me, now do I make myself clear," he said, grinning widely like he had just revealed some great logic that was going to allow him to win. At that moment I looked over his shoulder to find jasper hovering just above his head.

"No, actually, you will leave here, forget this place, and never set foot within 50 miles of her again," he whispered in his ear. He turned pale and turned slowly to find jasper towering over him; he was always taller than our father. I think that struck a sore spot with him. While he was distracted I ran back to Emmett and started sobbing into his chest. He rubbed little circles into my back and whispered sweet nothings into my ears until I settled down. When I looked back at our father and jasper, I found them circling each other like wolves.

JPOV

When after he called her a whore, I felt a huge wave of pure rage wash over me and I was suddenly limping over to where he stood, determined to get him way from her. I noticed that the student on the phone with the police had gotten someone on the line, but they were going to be a few minutes. Ugh. I felt an equally large wave of pain settle over me as I took a step with my left foot, but I ignored it, turned it into anger towards the one that was hurting Rosalie. I limped silently over to stand behind the man who called me his father and whispered in his ear. He turned white and turned around to face me.

We started circling each other like we did when I was twelve and we got in a fight. But this time I had the advantage. He still thought that I was as weak as I was then. And he was drunk, which makes him a little off balanced. But in the same aspect, I couldn't walk right and I was in agony.

"Gonna do anything, boy, or are you just gonna stand there?" he taunted, trying to make me make the first move.


	3. A Fight

I just moved my head a bit to either side and started to circle again. He lunged for my throat and I dodged him, using his own momentum to push him forward and into the ground. He got up quickly and lunged for me again, this time tackling me to the ground before I could respond in turn. So I did what he didn't expect me to do. I stayed still long enough for him to falter, then I punched kicked and scratched anything that I could on him while I got back to my feet. But just as I recovered my footing a new wave of agony washed over me as I put pressure on my left leg. It stopped me long enough that he could get up and we were circling each other again. This time made the move and lunged for his middle, tackling him and knocking the air out if him. He knocked me off and returned to his feet.

"Is that the best you can do? Because if it is, then it's gonna turn out like the all the other fights did," he taunted. I ignored this jibe and focused on how to use his drunkenness to my advantage. Then he gave me an opportunity when he turned his back and started towards Rosalie again. I tackled him again, but this time straddled his back and held his arms behind his back. Foul language started spewing from his mouth as he struggled to get free, but I didn't waver. And right on cue, the police arrived. Charlie burst out of his car and hurried over to me. He quickly cuffed my father, but was still looking at me weirdly. Then I took a good look at myself. My shirt was ripped in a few places and had quite a few blood stains on it. I raised my sleeves to find my arms covered in bruises. I quickly lowered then as I heard a gasp from beside me. Alice had snuck up on me and I hadn't realized that she was standing next to me.

"Hey, Alice," I said simply.

"All of this and all you can say is 'hey Alice'?" she retorted. Then tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged me tightly, much to the displeasure of my ribcage.

"Um, Alice, ow, can you wait to do that for a few days?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot that this must be killing you, here, let me call Carlisle," she said, an apologetic look on her face. She whipped out her phone and called the hospital and asked for Carlisle. When he answered she quickly explained the situation. When she hung up she looked up at me and smiled.

"He will be here in a few minutes. Let's get you sat down," she said, leading me over to a picnic table that was set up outside the school. We were immediately assaulted by a large group of teenagers with worried looks on their faces.

"How are you…?"

"Are you ok that looks bad…"

"He doesn't look so good…"

"No wonder he was put into foster care…"

"I wonder how long they lived with that before they got out…"

"I always thought he was weird, I guess he has a good reason to be…"

But before I could answer anybodies questions, Charlie made a pathway through the kids and sat down next to me and Alice, towing Rosalie along with him. She had her own crowd that was melding in with mine now that she was sitting with me.

"I'm going to need a statement from both of you before I can officially charge him with anything, Okay?" he said to me and Rosalie.

"Ok," we both responded.

"And I'm going to have to get Carlisle to make a report on your injuries when he gets here, okay," he said to me.

"Okay," I replied. He looked at me with concern in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but then Carlisle was there, pushing everybody away from me and Rosalie. He checked Rosalie over first, knowing that I would have insisted anyway. Then he turned to me.

"I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, Jasper," he said solemnly. He had a small suspicion of what he was going to find, I could see it in the way he held himself. I took my shirt off, wincing at the gasps in the crowd and the one from my father. My real father, not the one that beat me. The one that loved me.

I had bruises covering most of my chest and abdomen and I had a suspicion that I had a few broken ribs. Some of the areas that were kicked bad were bloody and some were still bleeding. He checked my ribs and, sure enough, found that four were broken. Then he had me roll my pants leg up and inspected my bad leg. He said that I had a broken femur, which explained the pain in my leg when I was walking. Then he checked my head. Once he pronounced it fine, he looked me in the face and adopted a more serious expression than he had when he was examining me.

"Jasper, are you okay, in here," he said, pointing to my head, "not physically, but mentally. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just glad that he's going back to jail. Hopefully longer than he did the last time," I replied, knowing that he was thinking about the breakdown I had right after I had joined him and told what happened to the family for the first time.

"Okay, I just want to make sure," he said. Then he turned to Rosalie, who had started crying again when she saw my body covered in bruises.


	4. An Unpleasant Memory

I didn't even see the guys that my father had with him. They must have fled when they saw Charlie pull up. I scooted over on the bench and wrapped an arm around Rosalie, letting her lean over on me as the rest of the family hovered protectively over the both of us. She sobbed into my chest for what seemed like hours as I soothed her with meaningless words.

"Shh, Rosalie, he is gone, and he ain't gonna be out of jail for a long time." I hoped. An ambulance pulled up and I walked with Rosalie under my arm over to where they awaited. Horror entered their eyes as they took in my bruised and battered body. They talked to Carlisle for a minute, and then had me lay down on the bed. They strapped me in, much to my protest, and loaded me into the back of the ambulance. They wouldn't let Alice or Rosalie in with me, but allowed Carlisle to ride with me to the hospital.

He still had concern and anger in his eyes, I'm assuming towards my father.

"Carlisle?"  
"Yes, son?"

"I have had worse than this from him, trust me. I can handle it. I'm fine." I didn't look like it helped at all. Matter of fact, it had the opposite effect and he looked even more angry at my father. When we arrived at the hospital, I was taken to the emergency room. They asked me about what happened. After I told them, they gave me and IV and gave me some drugs to relieve the pain. I was grateful for that, but not quite ready for the side effects. I was immediately drowsy and fell asleep in a few minutes.

When I woke up my head felt fuzzy. I was confused as to where I was at first, but then everything started to clear up as I realized that I was in a hospital room. I tried to reach up to my head, but realized that my hands were in cuffs connected to the bed. I pulled hard a few times, enough to make then rattle loudly and draw attention, then gave up and laid still. A few seconds later a nurse came in to check what the noise was and was surprised to find me awake.

"Oh, Mr. Hale, you're awake. Here let me undo those for you. Sorry about the inconvenience, but you were having nightmares and were going to hurt yourself so we had to restrain you," she said with an apologetic smile on her face. After she undid them I rubbed my wrists and rubbed my head groggily. Then I was attacked by what you could only call hurricane Esme. She was looking me over with her mother's eyes and talking a mile a minute about how much she was worried about me. Then she just stared into my eyes for a minute and finally calmed down. She acted like she was going to hug me, then realizing better, settled for kissing my forehead.

Then the rest of my family walked. Alice ran over to me and just about leapt into the bed with me. She hugged me close to her, but gently so it didn't hurt me. She let go after a throat clearing or two, but still stood next to me with a hand intertwined with mine. Then Rosalie came over and gave me a big hug, whispering how sorry she was that all this happened. I told her that it was ok and that she didn't need to worry about me.

Of course that made her cry harder. Then Carlisle stepped up and told me that I was going to be able to leave today. I smiled at the thought. It would be nice to go home after all of this.

A few hours and a bit of paperwork later I was in the car going home. Alice was tucked securely under my arm and we were traveling with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward too. I was surprised when we stopped early, but then I realized that we were at the police station. Carlisle, Rosalie and I all got out leaving Alice, Emmett, Edward and Esme in the car. Charlie was waiting for us and led me and Rosalie into separate interrogation rooms. He stayed in my room, however, and shut the door behind him.

"How are you today, Jasper?" was inevitable the first question.

"I'm fine, sir," I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened yesterday to the best of your knowledge," he said. I thought back on everything that had happened yesterday and shuddered.

I started with how he had heard the shouting outside and ended with when he showed up. By the end of my story he looked like he could have murdered my father if he was in the room. But he was, hopefully, behind bars somewhere else in the building. After having me sign my statement, he let me go with Carlisle to wait for Rosalie to finish. When she was done she came out crying. I held her close and led her to the car, handing her off to Emmett. I climbed in after her and we were finally on our way home.

The ride home was uneventful, as was the rest of the night until about three am.

I heard a scream com from Rosalie's room. I quickly ran down the hallway and entered her room to find her rocking back and forth on the bed crying. While I sat there and soothed her, unwanted memories entered my mind.

_[Start Flashback]_

_My drunken father was stumbling away from my prone form lying in the hallway. He entered Rosalie's room and in a few seconds I heard screaming. I tried to stand up and help her but I fell back to the ground a few seconds later as my ribs protested. After a while he stumbled back out of her room and back towards me._

"_Now to finish with you Jasper," he said, leering at me as I lay glaring at him from below. He started out kicking me in my stomach, and then continued from there, until I eventually passed out from the pain. Sometime later I woke up and forced myself off the floor. I slowly made my way to Rosalie's room, where I heard loud sobbing .I finally made it into her room, and halfway collapsed on her bed next to her, where I promptly started rubbing circles into her back and whispering to her that it wouldn't always be like this._

_[End Flashback]_

I was comforting her in much the same way, with just differently whispered words. But this time she responded to me, rather than ignored my efforts, and grabbed me up in a tight hug that had my ribs aching. But I didn't care, she needed me and I would be there. Then Alice and Emmett were there, Alice standing next to the bed and Emmett taking Rosalie out of my arms. Then Alice was in my arms, hugging me tighter than Rosalie, and we left to go to my room. I fell asleep with Alice wrapped in my arms, lending me her strength. I woke up alone; she must have gone to her own room sometime in the night to avoid getting in trouble with Carlisle. My small bubble of contentness was popped soon though, because a new thought came to my head at that instant: I had to face the kids at school today.


End file.
